


Why Now?

by JellyBean385



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I’m sorry, Multi, Please read, Ummm... the whole team really, its good though so, poor shouyou, this is evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyBean385/pseuds/JellyBean385
Summary: During an away game, Hinata sees a familiar face.It goes badly.Will the team help him? Or push him away?





	1. Unfortunate Reunion

Hinata and Kageyama were racing ahead of the group as always. The team was at an away game in Kyoto against a new school. They burst through the doors, with Hinata claiming that he had won, and the entire school staring at them. 

They're bickering soon died away as they finally noticed they were being stared at. Hinata blushed in embarrassment and Kageyama glared at them. Then the rest of the team followed them in. 

"Jeeze you guys!" Tanaka yelled,"Don't just run off and leave us behind!"

"Sorry!" Hinata apologized quickly to his senpei. 

Kageyama just glared harder and clicked his tongue. Tsukishima scoffed at his stubbornness while Hinata started jumping around them in excitement. 

"I heard that this schools volleyball team was relatively new, and that they didn't have many players." Suga said reading off a form. "Although it does say that they have some pretty tall guys." He added thoughtfully. 

"Ha! No problem!" Hinata jumped in. "No matter how tall they are, I'll jump higher!" 

"That's the spirit Hinata." Daichi commented. "Ah. Here they are."

The other team entered the gym, and their school cheered them on. There were some pretty tall players, Hinata thought. But he didn't pay to much attention to them and once again started jumping around his team in excitement. 

As time drew closer, Hinata couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Five minutes to the game, the team started warming up, and Hinata glanced at the other team once more. His eyes locked on a pair of fiery amber eyes and he froze. 

He didn't realize he had started shaking until Daichi laid his hand on his shoulder, a worried look on his face. 

"Hinata? Are you alright?"

Hinata turned to look at him, and slowly shook his head.  
"Is it your stomach again? Do you need some meds?" Daichi continued his brow knitting with worry. 

Again, Hinata shook his head, and, just barely audible, whispered "... I don't think I can play today..."

Daichi inhaled sharply at the words he never thought he'd here out of his first years mouth. Suga approached them and asked, "What's the matter?" Of course at the sound of his worried voice, the entire team stopped practicing there lunges and looked over at them. 

"Hinata can't play today." He said quietly, but loud enough that everyone heard him. Astonished heads turned towards the quivering boy standing next to Daichi. Kageyama growled and stepped towards him. 

"What do you mean you can't play?!" He roared. Hinata flinched at his loud voice but said nothing, clenching the hem of his shirt. 

Kageyama grabbed his collar and yanked him up until he was dangling in the air. 

"Why?!" Kageyama yelled again. 

This time Hinata looked at him, and all the rage that was in him flooded at the sight of his teammates eyes. He dropped him and stood there looking down at him in astonishment and ...fear. 

After a moment, Hinata spoke again, his voice rough and broken. "... I'm sorry." He turned and ran out of the gym, leaving his bewildered team behind.

The coach had watched this display silently, but now he spoke, "All right everyone we can't play unless we have some players out there, so line up!"

The team numbly went and shook hands with the other team. And coach called Suga over to him.

"I want you to go after him," he spoke quietly, "find out what's wrong." Suga looked up at him with confusion sparking in his eyes. "Don't worry," the coach added,"you won't be playing in the first half." That got him going, and he ran out of the gym after Hinata.


	2. We’re here

Suga turned around corner after corner, finally coming across a dead end. He turned back to go a different way when he heard a quiet sound and looked over his shoulder. 

In all honesty, it wasn't entirely a sound, it was more of the feeling of sadness and anger that seemed to radiate from behind him. 

And there sat Hinata, hidden behind a fern in the corner. Suga gently crossed to the boy curled into a ball. He spoke softly, asking questions like 'what happened?' 'Are you ok?' 'Can I sit with you?'

That last one he answered with a shaky nod that was barely perceptible other then the shaking of his orange-red hair. 

Suga slowly approached the boy, and quickly realized that he was sobbing, quiet and muffled in his arms. He rushed to him and wrapped his arms around him, cooing softly to his distressed first-year. 

After several minutes passed, and Hinata felt he could control the sobs racking his body, he looked up to see Suga staring at him with an expression full of worry and confusion. 

As soon as he noticed Hinata looking at him, Suga smiled. " You ready to head back?" He asked softly. 

He tried to speak but no words came out. 

"... come on, everyone's worried about you."

"I can't."

At this, Suga frowned. Slowly he asked, seeming to choose his words carefully, " Is it because of the other team?"

"...Not really..."

"...Someone on the other team?"

"...yes."

With that Suga scowled, and with a face that Hinata never knew Suga could make, asked," I'm going to go back to the gym, can you come with me?"

"No."

"...can you wait for me then?"

"...ye-yeah..."

With that Suga visibly relaxed and said "Alright, I'm going to come back as soon as I can ok? I just need to tell the coach what's going on."

"...He has amber eyes."

Time skip~

Kageyama set the ball and Tanaka spiked it, but just barely. Kageyama was off, he knew that, and everyone else could feel it. They didn't know exactly what had happened between him and Hinata but they were worried. 

Suddenly, the sound of the gym doors slamming caught Kageyamas attention and he turned to spot Suga returning, out of breath. 

The whistle sounded as a break was called and everyone rushed over to Suga as he struggled to catch his breath. This fact worrying them even more. 

Suga gulped in a breath of air and spluttered out "Hi-Hinata can't play right now."

"...WHAT."

Kageyama was furious. Why couldn't he play? He was perfectly fine just a little while ago!

As though reading his thoughts Suga gasped out " I don't know all the details, but-someone on that team did something to him that he hasn't forgotten about and-" he gulped in some more air "-and he's terrified of that person."

"...what does the guy look like?"

Kageyama knew he probably had the most terrifying face but right now he could care less.

"He said the guy had amber eyes."

"..."

Kageyama figured it out in an instant. It was number 7, a tall guy with a big build and strong arms and those unforgettable AMBER eyes that seemed to see your soul.


	3. Foreshadow

Hinata sat behind the fern, pulling his legs closer to him as tears sprung to his eyes from the fear of no one around, yet at the same time he was relieved there was no one there. Of course this left him with his thoughts. 

'That's three minutes, I think, where's Suga?'

'Is the team mad at me? Of course they are.'

'Where is he?'

'Is HE coming to find me?'

'...I'm scared.'

He shook his head, frustrated with himself, and choked back another sob as he imagined his torturer finding him like this. 

Suddenly he noticed thundering footsteps getting closer to his hiding spot, and he cowered in fear of what was just around the corner. 

Just as whoever was at the corner of his hiding spot, it stopped, and the silence stilled his heart. 

"...Hinata?"

His heart started up again and he let out a choked "Suga!" At no more then a whisper. 

And suddenly Suga was holding him and he felt he could let it all out. But then he saw who was behind him and a quickly put his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stutter the gasps of relief that were threatening to spill out. 

"..hey there." Daichi said awkwardly as the rest of the team silently filled the hallway. Tanaka waved awkwardly, while Nishinoya offered a gentle smile. 

Hinata smiled, a real smile, and allowed himself to relax into Suga's arms. 

"Hey."

Kageyama stood to the back of the group, watching the scene unfold as Hinata seemed to shrink in size, and he suddenly realized how frail he looked. A few of the others had noticed this as well and were exchanging glances of fear. Kageyama felt terrible for what he'd done. 

"...I'm sorry."

Everyone turned to look at him, but his eyes were cast down. Several long moments passed and Kageyama braved a glance up. What he saw melted the ice in his heart. 

Hinata was smiling at him, his usual over the top happy smile, and Kageyama felt himself drowning in every drop of that smile. 

"It's ok, bakeyama."

"But you weren't, and I was too thick headed to realize that and-and now..." he trailed off in a fitful anger. 

Suddenly two small but strong arms wrapped around his waist. He startled and looked down to find that familiar mop of orange hair nestled into his chest. 

"I said it's ok didn't I? And I'm ok too." He added before Kageyama could object.

"...alright." Kageyama said reluctantly. Hinata nuzzled into him more and Kageyama reached up his arms to return the hug. And he smiled to, well it was as close to a smile as he could get anyways.


	4. Try Again

They walked silently back to the gym, Daichi and Suga in front, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Nishinoya at the sides, and Tanaka at the back with Hinata and Kageyama in the center. 

They arrived just in time for the break to end, and coach came up to them breathless.

"I was just about to send Kiyoko and Yachi after you guys! What took so long?"

"Ah, well... we got a little lost along the way, and... ya know." Daichi offered helplessly. 

"No I don't know, but fine, next time I could care less if you somehow ended up in Tokyo, just make sure your here on time!"

"... ah, sorry sir."

The rest of the team mumbled their apologies as well. Suddenly Suga spoke up,

"Would it be alright if, after the game, we could stay a little later?"

At this Ukai arched his eyebrow. 

"May I ask why?"

"We have some business with a player."

"Then line up!"

"Yes Sir!" Several voices called out. 

Hinata didn't move though, and though Ukai had excused his actions as nerves, now he was concerned. 

"Hinata?"

At the sound of his name, Hinata turned expectantly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok to play?"

Hinata frowned in concentration. Then opined his mouth as though trying to speak, but couldn't seem to find the words. 

Finally he said, "I'd rather not sensei. No I'm not sick, yes I'm fine, for the most part, and no it's not nerves, it's..." he hesitates for a split second before continuing. "I'm afraid."

Ukai stood stock still, mouth slightly agape. It took him a total of three seconds before he snapped his mouth shut, and turned back towards the game, standing a little closer to the first year. 

"..."

He looked as though he wanted to say something but was trying to hold it back. 

"...who is it?"

"..."

"You don't have to play, if you need to, but I need to know what happened out there." He spoke with a calming reassurance, but also an icy anger. 

"...I was bullied. In junior high."

"..."

Ukai nodded for Hinata to continue, so he did, trying his best to recount as much information as possible. 

"It was only the light teasing, at first. You know like tripping me in the hallway, calling me names, the normal bully-type guy. And I didn't even know who he was. I still don't, never really bothered. But then, about halfway through my second year, it got worse. He pushed me down a flight of steps once, nearly broke my arm. Another time, he caught me in a hallway after school with a bunch of his friends, they wouldn't stop punching me. At one point, I just crumpled to the floor, and he kicked me in the ribs, hard. He broke two of them and I couldn't breath very good for two weeks, but the next day, he walked right up to me...and said..." 

Hinata glanced up at Ukai, tears gathering in his eyes, and he felt terrible, looking at the first year break all over again. He nodded slowly, he knew it could possibly hurt him more, but holding it in wasn't doing anything to help. He wrapped an arm across Hinata's shoulders and silently willed him to continue. 

"H-he said... that I shouldn't even exist, that I was a retarded bitch.”

At this Ukai closed his eyes and breathed in and out through his nose for several long moments. When he finally opened his eyes, there was a deep anger burning throughout him, but he spoke quietly in a calm voice. 

“Don’t worry Hinata. He’ll get what’s coming to him. Our Team will make sure of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ........... ok, mass update but here you go, hope you like it and I am working on Chapter Five!


	5. Chapter 5

Kageyama- no, Everyone, was absolutely livid. They may have been on the court, but they could still here most of what Hinata had said. 

They were going to crush this team, than that amber-eyed bastard. 

And nothing could stop them. 

The whistle sounded and Karasuno moved as one, arms spread behind them and eyes glinting like a predator had just found its next meal. 

The other team felt a tremor go down their spine as they watched, almost as in a trance as Karasuno rushed at them, and suddenly, they all knew. 

They were so screwed. 

.....

They won. With a final score of 24-11. 

Hinata was so happy he could cry. And he did just that.Softly and eyes covered with his sunny-brown locks. 

When Noya noticed the silent tears falling, he panicked and started apologizing, which attracted the attention of the rest of the team, who also started panicking. 

It was so amusing when they started flapping their arms like they could fly and danced around him like they were unsure if they could touch him or not, that he burst out laughing, clutching his stomach as they stilled. 

His laughter was so... happy. And relieved. And carefree. Like bells gently ringing in the breeze. They all smiled fondly as he wiped the remaining tears out of his eyes and smiled like the sun-incarnate he was. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” A stern voice brought there attention to Kageyama, who was standing in front of number seven, glaring at him with crossed arms. 

Number seven, stared at him with a calculating stare, before a crazy grin spread across his face, reminding them of a snake ready to strike. 

“And what business does the King have with me?”

Kageyama imperceptibly flinched at the nickname, but his scowl did not waver. 

“It’s not just my business you have to deal with. You damn stuck up prick.”

Seven raised an eyebrow at this and said,

“I don’t remember doing anything to you to deserve such a name, mind reminding me?” 

That was when Hinata stepped out from the protective enclosure his senpais had subconsciously made around him and calmly walked towards him. 

Everyone watched as he approached the two, and upon reaching them, Kageyama stepped aside with a carefully blank face. 

For several tense seconds, the two stared at each other. Surprisingly, it was Seven who broke the silence first. 

“Who are you?”

Without missing a beat, Hinata responded. 

“Hinata Shouyou.”

They fell into another silence, but was once again broken by Seven. 

“I don’t know you.” 

“You wouldn’t remember me. I was just some kid that you beat up in junior high. But I know you. And I feel sorry for you.”

At this, Sevens eye twitched slightly, before he once again smiled that snake smile. 

“Ah~ I remember know, you were that short little bitch. You know, I always loved your legs. They were so strong and graceful. But back then, you wore a skirt. And then you come in wearing a boys uniform, and tell everyone that you’ve always been a boy. You broke my heart and made me look like an idiot, cuz I’d loved you when you were pretending to be a girl.” 

Hinata had, at this, stood tall and smirked as he finished. 

“And that is where you are wrong, you see, up until my first year of junior high, I was a girl. Or at least, I thought I was. But then I realized that I was actually a boy, in a girls body. So I changed my name a bit, got new clothes, and changed my body too. So now, I am indeed a boy.”

The Karasuno group stared wide-eyed at Hinata. And as the silence stretched on, Kageyama broke it with a quiet laugh. 

“And here I thought you were stupid. Man Hinata, I feel like such an idiot now.” 

And as the words sunk in, Hinata pouted childishly. 

“Who are you calling dumb? Bakeyama!”

“You Dumbass!”

As the jibes escalated, Suga decided to step in. 

As this was happening, Seven was standing still, shadows hiding his eyes. Suddenly he lunged for Hinata, and no one, unable to move in time, was prepared for what he did next. 

He threw Hinata against the wall and proceeded to punch him in the gut, all the while screaming at him. 

Kageyama broke out of his stupor and faster than they could blink was next to them attempting to rip Seven off of Hinata. 

Seeing his kōhai struggling with the bigger body spurred Asahi and Tanaka into action, and they teared across the floor as Seven ignored Kageyama and continued to pummel Hinata in the gut, screaming profanities And gibberish. 

With the combined effort of the three they ripped him off and proceeded to knock his head against the linoleum floor, successfully stunning him and pinned him with their combined mass. 

When they were sure he wouldn’t struggle, Kageyama went over too Hinata, where Suga was gently holding him. 

His hair covered his eyes and his mouth was set in a thin line. 

Kageyama gently knelt in front of him, hands out and a worried look in his eyes. 

“Hinata, are you ok? Does it hurt? Do you need me to-“

He was cut off as Hinata lifted his head. 

He was smiling. Not the usual brighter-than-the-fucking-sun smile. A quiet one. One filled with gratitude and pure happiness. 

And Kageyama new, as the police arrived from god-knows-where and took away Seven (when had he become seven?), that everything was ok. He was ok. Hinata was ok. And that bastard wouldn’t be here anymore. 

It was ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wrote that faster than I thought I would. Anyone’s, that’s the end! Hooray! First story finished!! Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
